A one night with the bodyguard
by uneven234
Summary: As the title says it, a one night with tomoyo's bodyguard sent sakura over the edge. Graphic sex
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight I feel like having sex" thought Sakura, sure yesterday she had a great night with Syaoran but they were nothing official and as far as she was concerned, she wasn't the only girl he was getting inside these days, she might as well do the same. She had received a message in her phone; there was a party tonight at Chiharu's and everybody was going. The houses of the two girls weren't far so she didn't need any transportation, she could go walking. So Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. She wore a white strapless shirt and a mini skirt that barely covered her ass and she wore no panties, she thought not even prostitutes wore the way she did but she didn't care, it was already eleven thirty and she needed to have a little bit of fun before her father and brother return from the trip, having the house to herself could be pretty boring.

Another text message arrived, she looked at her cell and it said "Sak, help ! mother ordered the bodyguard to not let me out of sight, what do I do?" oh the burdens of being rich and wealthy Sakura thought. Oh well, "Invite him in the house, we'll do something" she answered. Not a minute longer she sent the message, she heard a car approaching her house, she looked out her window and she was, Tomoyo and her bodyguard, yes only one bodyguard because after much arguing she had come to a deal with her mother. Sakura checked herself one last time in the mirror and put on her black high heels, god did she looked hot. She went down and opened the door to let them in, Tomoyo was dressed casually, of course, she was going to borrow some of Sakura's clothes, she couldn't be seen leaving her house in a way similar to Sakura's.

Tomoyo knew her way around her house so she went up the stairs to Sakura's room while the bodyguard sat on her couch, he looked a little lost "Don't worry, my room is on the second floor and there are no trees near so she's not escaping anytime soon" said the auburn haired hottie. The bodyguard was a handsome guy, well built, nice tan, tall, dark brown hair and big, I mean not big as in so big it was nasty but big, he must be one to give very tight hugs she thought. She also couldn't but look at his hands, they looked rough, like they are used to work. Sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind borrowing him to her for a while now would she?

"Please let him be strait" Sakura thought and sure he was, by the way he looked up and down her long legs. She could already feel hot down there from just thinking of what could happen. She went to the kitchen to fill two glasses of water, plastic glasses, she filled them and returned to the living room, walking to the couch and sitting next to the man. She put one cup on the little coffee table in front and she was giving him his glass and when he reached for it, she dropped it quickly, letting the water soak his pants. She made a surprised face and said "Oh I am so sorry, let me dry them for you!" Sakura put one hand on his belt and stiffen immediately as she felt his hand grab hers and pull it away. She looked up and saw that he was very serious and she began to worry, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. In a low voice, he said "Make it quick, the miss is waiting" and with that he undid his pants himself handing them to Sakura and sitting back again in the couch with his legs a little opened and this time, he smiled a little. This gave Sakura renewed courage, she took the pants, stood up and without even planning it, hit the other glass so the water splattered in the small table. It was a perfect opportunity and she took it, she bent down and put his pants on the table, with her ass almost in his face and pretended to soak the water with the pants, she was going to dry them anyways. In the process she opened her legs a little, she began moving forward and backwards, soaking the water and enjoying the sound of the man's quick breathing. She could feel the breath approaching her from behind until it was right in her bottom. "I guess the miss can wait a little longer" was all he said and she could feel those rough hands on her lower lips opening her and oh, that tongue, that warm, wet muscle licking her in the inserting itself inside her, she had to grab the edge of the table not to scream. She had a little sweat dripping down her face and she sure as hell was hot, almost burning with desire. There in the living room, there was a rather big mirror in the wall in front of her, she could herself and this made her even hotter. The guy then grabbed her and sat her in his legs, her back against his chest and her opening above his already hard member inside his boxers. The hardness made her wet with pleasure as she inevitably ground herself into his member stealing a groan from him. She looked at the mirror, his hand snaking inside her shirt and unclasping her strapless bra, then the snaked to her left breast, she could feel his hands squeezing her breast, one and then the other, until both nipples were hard and evident though the white fabric. She could feel his other hand n her thighs and she lifted her skirt up, she wanted to see the moment they entered her and they did, two snaked their way into her opening, teasing her by stroking his fingers up and down her slit. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hand, inserting two fingers easily and she closed her eyes, she threw her head back and savored the moment. Her other hand occupied one of her breasts and she looked, she looked as he plunged his fingers into her again and again making her scream before she came, all of her juices dripping from her. She watched as he licked his fingers slowly, eating all trace of her juices. He then began kissing her neck, biting a little and sucking gently, each time he bit, he squeezed both her breast and when he sucked, he massaged a little with his hand, drawing circles around the nipple. She could feel heat between her legs, but it wasn't only from her, it was more from him, her juices had dripped onto him, soaking his boxers, she ground herself against him hard, almost making him penetrate her through the fabric. He growled, loud and threw her on the carpet, stripped his boxers and thrusted into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck while he put one arm under her holding her and the other holding one of her legs. And now he pounded, he pounded hard and fast at once, savagely, no kisses were exchanged, no sweet demonstrations, no nothing, just pure madness pounding into her again and again, each thrust harder and faster, making her scream in sheer pleasure. It felt like forever having him driving himself into her but she loved it, this was what she needed, sweat in both bodies, the sound of her juices every time he buried himself deep into her, she was coming, she felt the warmth in her stomach and she waves of pleasure, she couldn't hold it anymore and she let it come and she screamed, letting energy slip from her. But he wasn't done, he hasn't come yet but he was about to, looking at her come made him penetrate her desperately fast, feeling himself come, with one final hard thrust he groaned and spread himself inside her, he didn't even had energy to lift himself up as he fell onto her, careful not to crush her. That had been amazing, she wanted this, no she loved this!. She could do it every night, it was pure sex, pure lust that led her to pleasure beyond imagination.

They heard noises near them and turned their eyes to see a sweaty Tomoyo panting hard and then, a purple dildo slipped from her, juices around the floor and a camera, Tomoyo had vide taped it all. Oh boy was she going to enjoy watching it.


	2. Chapter 2

After the hot sex with Tomoyo's bodyguard, Sakura and Tomoyo went to the party, after all, the bodyguard couldn't say anything or else he was being exposed to being fired. It was already late and actually the party was dying, there were still a lot of people but not as much as it should've been. There was a complete and utter mess, food, drinks and vomit were everywhere in the floor and the walls, there was toilet paper hanging in the trees, people sleeping the floor, there was a funny smell, the pool's water wasn't clean and in general, it was just a mess. There were still some people awake and dancing at the beat of music in the living room, the biggest part of the house. The furniture was pushed against the walls and the music blasted from speakers in the wall. The people dancing were already drunk and they rubbed against each other in a way that you could tell they would end up banging each other in the floor eventually.

Sakura had changed into other clothes, now she wore a purple strapless dress, still short enough like her previous skirt and Tomoyo had a simple blue shirt and mini skirt, both were without underwear, naked underneath their clothes, they went to get laid anyways so why bother, yes they are sluts, they know it and they don't care.

People dancing were one thing, everywhere else in the house the people were having sex, Chiharu's parties were famous for that, everyone got laid. To give you a few examples, Chiharu herself was in her room with other three girls and 5 guys. Sakura identified the three girls to be Mia, Lily and Alex and the guys to be Kyle, Jimmy, Ty, Reid and Dean. The things were like this, Kyle was lying on the bed with Mia riding in his dick while being pumped from behind by Jimmy and sitting on Kyle's mouth was Lily. Kyle's hands were on Lily's ass pushing her into him while she grabbed his shoulders and Jimmy's hands were treating Mia breasts while he bit her softly on her neck. Chiharu was kneeling on the floor, Ty pumping in her while she was lickin Reid's shaft and there was also Dean fucking Alex. So much sex, so much groaning and moaning made Sakura wet and she wasn't the only one, Tomoyo too. Tomoyo went into the room to join them but Sakura wanted someone for herself so she looked around a little more, it took a little more to drive her crazy. She was walking meanwhile watching other people, in other room, there was a girl being penetrated in both sides while she was sucking other guy's cock and there were two other guys at her sides feasting on her breasts. Walking a little more, she saw a group of 4 girls holding down one gorgeous blond, she had all the curves at the right places, not too big and not too small, she was perfect. The four girls were each holding her down by her arms and legs while a fifth girl took off her clothes, everyone was naked, the blond was struggling but it was useless, the others held her down.

"You knew what happened at this party but you still came, you're such a naughty girl" said the brunette one with a smirk looking down and putting her hands in the blonde's stomach, tracing them up and cupping her breasts, she bent down and licked the nipple before biting it a little, making it red and then she licked more, sucking on it and then moving on to the other breast and doing the same. The she traced butterfly kisses down her stomach and with her tongue made a circle around the blonde's belly, she went souther, poking her nose at the girl's entrance earning a gasp from her. She then wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, making the other one scream, then she introduced a finger in her already wet hole, moving it slowly and pressing the spongy part of her wall. "she found her G-spot" Sakura thought and she walked away looking for some action herself.

Now this is something, arms and legs strapped to the bed was a blindfolded guy with chesnut hair. Sakura walked a little closer and noticed that the guy was actually aroused, poor thing, all the noise in the house and no one could hear him. She silently walked next to him and softly blew his erection. She could hear him gasp.

"Pleas untie me" he said, almost choking. She pulled down his pants and underwear and licked the whole length, earning a groan from the man. Now she took as much as she could into her mouth, sucked it and then drew circles with her tongue on the tip of his penis. She knew this was pleasure and torture at the same time so she wasted no time in positioning herself on top of him and penetrating herself. God did it feel good, she could feel the member throbbing inside her, it was hard, hot and thick, filling her completely. She moved her hips in a circular motion, feeling the member move inside her and she felt more aroused as she saw the guy pulling at his restraints. Her knees were bent so she raised herself a little and let herself fall on the member, hard and both groaned in pleasure. She raised herself again and in mid fall, the guy raised his hips and slapped them hard against hers and she screamed. She bent down to kiss the guy, one hand on his hair, the other on his shoulder grabbing him, both moving their hips up and down, faster and faster with each thrust, Sakura suddenly grabbed his shoulders with both her hands, she was losing it, she was coming.

"Faster ... harder !!" she screamed and the guy complied, slamming his cock inside her and it didn't take long for her to come, her walls closing around the hot member, moments later, he came too, Sakura fell on his chest breathing heavy. This was good.

"Untie me please, I need to pee" said the guy, wow, talk about turn offs, Sakura immediately got off the guy, she wasn't into the whole, pissing and other things other people did. She undid the ties in his feett and then the ones in his hands. He took the blindfold off and she could see he had amazing amber eyes. She didn't have time to admire them as he grabbed her and turned her, her face facing the bed and her back facing him. "My stupid ass friends tied me as a joke but the idiots actually forgot to come back for me, so thank you, you oh so sexy horny woman" he whispered in her ear and she loved his voice, it could turn her on ! She unconsciously grind her ass against his cock and felt it harden. She could practically see his smile as he put the blindfold in her eyes, she didn't care, she could already know this was going to be good. She was then laid down and in one swift motion, stripped from her dress, she was now fully naked. She felt his mouth on hers, she put her hands on his arms, strong arms by the way and they shared a passionate kiss, she could feel the heat rising in her body when his kissed went down her neck, collarbone and landed on her breasts. His mouth kissed her nipple then sucked it softly, he licked it up and down then squeezed it while sucking, then he did the same on her other breast, but this time she could swear he wanted to leave a mark, he sucked even harder and bit a little while his other hand massaged her clit.

She moved her hips against his hand and he noticed it was time, he went down and licked it all the way, he raised her hips with her opening on his face and supported on his elbows, he wanted to eat her, to make her cum, to feel her shaking so he licked and licked, sticking his tongue inside her once a while and pressing it against her walls, then he would suck on her clit, all this so fast Sakura couldn't register it, she was drowned in pleasure. Her body was twisting and shaking uncontrollably, and she had to come twice before he let her down. He was kneeling on the bed and she took exactly one breath before he grabbed her legs and roughly plunged inside her making her grab the bed, she moaned and he groaned, he thrusted faster and harder, faster and harder, bending her legs in the process until they were practically touching her shoulders, with the new position he was allowed more access and he fucked her harder, now plunging deeper, faster and harder. She felt in heaven the moment she came, her head thrown back and her whole body spasming violently. Sex is good, it definitely is ...

AN: please review and thankyou for reading this! =)


End file.
